


Impress Me

by BurritoBadger



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Benden Weyr, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dragons, Gen, Happy, Impression, Impression (Dragonriders of Pern), Pern, Quick Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dragon hatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurritoBadger/pseuds/BurritoBadger
Summary: The new eggs are hatching at Benden Weyr and Trutha hopes to Impress a green - will she be lucky enough?***This is a super short, one-off fanfiction for Anne McCafrrey's Dragonriders of Pern series that I wrote back in 2014. Thought there might be someone who could enjoy it... Thanks :)





	Impress Me

I almost envy the spectators sitting in the shade as I walk onto the sands of the arena. I shield my eyes as spears of sunlight reflect off the clutch of enormous eggs. It makes me sweat: nerves on a hot day. At least the white cotton of our uniforms is cool.

The girl in front of me has long, brown hair that ripples in the sun. I follow her as the line of candidates splits into designated groups of four to seven people who surround each of the ten eggs. She is another candidate for the green one we encircle.

I stand before the egg, though not for the first time. I am already acquainted with the smooth texture and mottled green hue of the shell and I, like everybody else, already know there is a baby green dragon about to come out.

I discreetly wipe my palms on my robe to get the worst of the sweat off. Waiting is the worst. A couple of the other eggs are already rocking. I breathe out, trying to relax my clenched muscles. Clicking sounds echo around the tiered seats as the baby dragons begin their fight for life. I glance to my left and watch the closest egg, a brown, that is rocking so much it looks as though it will topple over at any second.

The sound of a gun-shot makes my head turn so fast the other way I feel my neck muscles spasm. A huge cheer from the crowd fills the sky as I see the sound’s source. The golden egg – the egg of the baby queen dragon – has split clean down the middle. A slightly relieved grin slides onto my face: it will be another good year at Benden Weyr. I watch as the two halves of the shimmering golden shell fall away and a golden dragonet the same size as me falls onto the sand. Its tail slices through the air like a whip, ripping the skin on a girl’s arm, as its wedge-shaped head falls forward. Some of its candidates move cautiously forward. I’m caught in suspense: who will be bonded to the gold?

Something hits my arm hard, breaking the skin.

“Ouch!” I turn to see my green egg splitting, shell flying in all directions as the dragon inside struggles to break free. One girl just manages to duck as a piece flies for her face. This is it. This is my chance to Impress a dragon – to be bonded to it for life – and leave my boring childhood farm. All my life I’ve envied the brave Dragonriders who soar through the skies and protect us all from the poisonous, deadly rain – Thread.

A claw shoves its way out of the shell, ripping apart what it can. The girls around me scurry to where they think the creature’s head will come out: Impression happens through the eyes. I stay where I am, fixated at the sight of the green, wedged head forcing its way into the sun. Its scales glisten in the sharp sunlight and its many-faceted eyes glint with mad hunger. She already has sharp teeth that are bared and gnashing as she lets out a sound between a hiss and a whine. Then all of a sudden the shell gives way and the dragonet flops onto the sand.

She is much smaller than the gold: only about half my size. _OK, Trutha, time to shine_. I run forward to help the dragon gain its balance but the brown-haired girl pushes me aside as she tries to get there first. Caught mid-stride, I tumble to the ground. I hit it hard. Warm sand sticks to my sweaty skin. Too soon my chance is gone. The brown-haired bitch has made her way to the dragonet. If she’s good enough for it then there’s no hope of me Impressing now.

Something hits my back as I move to stand up. I turn. For a split second I catch a glimpse of someone lying on the sand, white robes blotched with scarlet, before I am captured. Big, swirling eyes stare at me. Sunlight glints off midnight blue scales. Hot breath puffs into my face, making me blink as a warmth that is neither nerves nor sunlight floods through my body. It is love – pure, undiluted, unmistakeable love. With a certainty that shocks me, I know I will never be alone again. _We_ will never be alone. A small voice that is not my own speaks within my mind: _Trutha is wonderful_.

Instinctively, I reach out a hand to touch my baby dragon. _Canith? You are amazing_. Canith’s eyes close happily as I scratch his neck. His emotions and thoughts flow in and out of me, and mine do too. We are bonded.


End file.
